This invention relates generally to business cards, and more particularly, to a device for removably securing a business card to a surface, such as to a piece of paper, cardboard, booklet, pamphlet, and the like.
It is often desirable to removably secure a business card to a piece of paper, such as a letter, brochure or the like such that the business card can be removed and separately stored or indexed. This has conventionally been performed by the use of staples, paper clips, tape, slits in the paper, or the like. However, all of these methods are crude and sloppy when removing the business card on the receiving end, and also generally mutilate the business card and/or underlying surface or paper. Providing slits for mounting a card is time consuming, costly and damages the underlying paper. These methods of securing the business card to the paper may also discourage the recipient from properly filing the card so that the card may ultimately be disposed of along with the underlying paper. Throughout this specification the invention will be described for mounting a card to a paper surface. It should be clear that "paper surface" is being used for convenience, and that other surfaces, whether or not of paper, are included in the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims.